1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus, a robot apparatus, an inspecting method, and an inspecting program.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for performing inspection of an inspection target object on the basis of image recognition processing (see, for example, JP-A-2000-162089). An inspecting apparatus disclosed in the patent literature is an apparatus that generates a plurality of gradation images obtained by picking up images of the inspection target object while changing an exposure time and detects a defect of the inspection target object on the basis of a combined image obtained by combining the generated plurality of gradation images.
However, in the inspecting apparatus, when a difference between a non-defective product and a defective product is very small or when the material or the shape of the inspection target object or a photographing condition for the inspection target object changes, in some cases, it is difficult to set an exposure time for obtaining a combined image suitable for inspection. In this case, in the inspecting apparatus, it may be difficult to detect a defect of the inspection target object.